Defier of Gods
by PogeymawnMaster
Summary: What if all of the criminal syndicates in the Pokemon universe where run by a single man, bent on destroying Arceus and overthrowing the natural order of the world? It's up to Ash, the Champion of Kanto, and the Champions of the other regions to defend the world against the growing criminal threat. Rated K .
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Pokémon franchise, nor do I claim ownership of them. I'm paranoid about copyright claims, so I don't know how to make this any clearer. Only the made up characters are mine._**

**A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to delete my first trial Fanfic as it was not to my standards. After several months of finals and stressing, I decided to revive this series, starting fresh. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to leave a review, or favorite.**

(15 years ago)

The night was dark, with a chilly wind blowing through the village that was tucked between some mountains. Fifty or so small huts were lined up with neat rows. To the side lie pastures of grass with a couple of peacefully eating Miltank. All of the houses were dark, save one. A woman's high scream of pain tore through the otherwise quiet landscape. The Miltank looked up in confusion, and a couple birds took off from their perch, in search of a quieter place to settle down for the night. A man burst into the room of the screaming woman, his eyes widening at how severely the illness was affecting her brain. She was the only thing important to him left, and he was absolutely determined not to let her go.

"Blissey! Come out and use Wish!"

A white flash of light lit up the room before the pink nurse Pokémon appeared, chanting as she did so. However, the healing move seemed to have no effect on the writhing woman, who started foaming at the mouth, eyes rolling backwards into their sockets.

"Aromatherapy!"

A soothing smell wafted through the room, but again, nothing happened. With no tricks left, the healer kneeled down and began praying to Arceus, hoping that the almighty god may save his wife. However, he was met with nothing but silence. The woman gave one last twitch and died. For a second, the man did not react. His mind flashed back to when he was 12, and he first met her. Then, to when she had comforted him after his parents died when he was 15. 18, when he had asked her out. And 25, when he had proposed to her. She was the only thing that mattered, and the man felt himself shaking in fury.

"ARCEUS!" he roared, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I SWEAR THAT I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The man collapsed with a quiet sob, emotionally and mentally distraught.

(Kanto Region)

"Hello? It's almost 12:00! You're going to be late!" called a young mother as she climbed up the stairs of their house.

"5 more minutes, mom" was the groaned response of a certain dark haired 10 year old.

"Don't you '5 more minutes' me, young man. Just last night you couldn't stop talking about how you'd become a Pokémon master, but you can't even get out of bed now?"

The young woman opened the door to her son's room. The walls were covered in Pokémon merchandise; his tables where littered by models and stuffed animals, and his blanket had the Pokémon insignia on it.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." The boy sleepily put on his pants and went to brush his teeth. Any trace of tiredness was gone when he realized that he was going to get his first Pokémon. Brushing his teeth with fervor, Ash quickly ran down the stairs, grabbed a bagel, and sprinted out the door.

"I'll see you in a bit, mom!", he called behind him.

As Ash ran down the stairs of his front porch, he had the feeling that he'd change the world of Pokémon forever. What he didn't anticipate were 3 other people, each in a different region, having the same idea.

(5 years later, in the Ilex Forest)

A man with a silver cloak paused, cursing under his breath while trying to staunch a gash on his arm. His hood covered most of his face, leaving only his mouth uncovered. Clipped to his belt where 6 pokeballs,

"Damn Hoothoot. Who would have known that those things are active during the day."

However, as he burst into a clearing, the man's lips formed themselves into a smirk. There, in the middle of the glade, stood an old looking wooden shrine. Green moss covered the top, and it looked like it hadn't been touched for a hundred years.

"Absol, come out!"

With a monstrous roar, the pokemon appeared. The knife-like appendage on the disaster Pokemon gleamed in the light.

"Flamethrower!"

The Pokemon paused only for a second before letting loose a stream of flames at the little wooden structure. The man grinned savagely. His plan was finally falling into place. However, when the Absol stopped it's attack, it became apparent that something was wrong. Instead of a burning shrine like he had expected to see, the man noticed a bubble of green energy around it, deflecting the flames.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" the man snorted. "Fine." The man pulled another ball from his belt and threw it.

"Arcanine! Absol! Fire Blast!"

Both canines began charging power before launching two powerful fire attacks. The green ball of energy held back both attacks momentarily before shattering. An instant later, the shrine started to burn. A muffled cry tore through the forest, and an injured Celebi flew outside. It's eyes widened at what it was facing, and turned around, desperate to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" the man shouted, "Absol, Pursuit!"

The Absol turned into a black and white blur that swiftly caught up to the Celebi, knocking it down to the ground. The Celebi cried in pain and struggled to get up. However, the Absol simply placed a paw on its back, hindering its movement.

An ultraball flew through the air and encased the Celebi in white light. The ball blinked three times before emitting a sound, signaling the capture. A wave of green energy rocketed outward from the ball, and the foliage around the man started turning gray and withered away.

Meanwhile, a young boy with a black and gold hat stared on with confusion as the forest died around him and his Quilava. He caught a glimpse of a silvery man with an ultra ball in his hand. Even from that distance, he swore that he could see the man smirk, before he turned away and walked into the gloom. Ethan scratched his head in confusion, shook his head, and started walking to the nearest Pokecenter, his Quilava trotting behind him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I'll probably update in a week or two. Like I said before, feel free to leave any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I had a buttload of finals, and I'll be quite busy over the summer so I'll probably be updating less often. Anyways, enjoy the read, and don't forget to rate or review.**

(Present Day Indigo League)

"Congratulations!" Yelled Lance, "You're the new Kanto Champion!"

The crowd roared its approval at the outcome of the battle. Ash Ketchum had defeated the Elite 4 in record time, only 3 weeks. This was the most anticipated battle of the Pokémon World, even as the champions in the other regions were being challenged this year.

"Ash!" cried Brock, Professor Oak, and Deliah Ketchum as they rushed down from the stands, engulfing him in a group hug. The said teenager smiled in joy, but broke away from the hug. The other stared in confusion, before they started to smile when Ash walked up to Lance and offered his hand.

"That was a good battle, Lance." He said.

"Yeah. I didn't expect your Pikachu or your Charizard to be that strong." Lance replied with an easy grin. He extended his hand and gave the new champion a strong handshake.

"I look forward to working with you as your fellow champion, then" Ash smirked.

"Huh? Haven't you heard? I'm not the champion of the Johto region now, either. A young man around your age challenged me last week and beat me. You probably didn't find out because you were training your Pokémon pretty hard." He said, "But I'll still be working as the 4th Elite Four for both regions. It's just that I'll be your subordinate this time. There are some things I wish to discuss, but we can talk after you give your victory speech."

Ash merely nodded in reply.

(Somewhere in the Hoenn Region)

"Damn paparazzi." Thought May Maple as she angrily strode through a crowd of eager photographers, "Can't they all just get a life?"

The newly crowned Hoenn champion was finally getting a taste of the glamorous life of a famous battler, but she was not enjoying it one bit.

She stomped through yet another crowd before deciding to get some alone time.

"Salamence, come out!" she cried, tossing the Pokeball.

A massive blue and red dragon appeared, roaring loudly. May hopped on its back, and the pair took off. She decided to go to her hometown, where her kindly neighbors and parents would give her shelter from the masses of screaming fanboys and perverts. May scanned the land underneath them. Trees rushed underneath them, and the wind pulled at her hair. Forest soon gave way to ocean, as Salamence flew toward Petalburg City. Up ahead was an island that she had not noticed before. May scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"I've taken this route many times before. How have I not noticed that island?" she pondered in her head before ordering Salamence to land so that she could explore. It was possible that there were rare species of Pokémon on that island.

May explored the island for almost 2 hours before arriving to the conclusion that there were no wild Pokémon on the island. Considering most 99.9% of the planet was already inhabited by the said animals, it was strange to come across an island without any inhabitants.

A shriek of pain cut through her thoughts. At first, she thought it was her imagination. But when she heard it again, she pulled out Blaziken's Pokeball and sprinted toward the source.

As she burst into a clearing, May noticed a man in a silver cloak with what looked like a green pixie by his side. He was looking at a pair of red and blue dragons, both of which had sustained massive amounts of damage. They were dangerously close to the edge of a cliff, and the green fairy had cut off any way of escape with the use of thorny plants. Grinning, the man pulled out 2 Ultraballs and captured them both.

"Hey!" May yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Although it was perfectly ok to catch wild Pokémon, May had a feeling that those two were more than just ordinary Pokémon.

The man turned at the sound of her voice and scoffed. He pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokémon inside. In a flash of bright light, a pink cat-like Pokémon appeared. Without missing a beat, May let out her Blaziken, ready for a battle.

"Mew!" the man called, smirking as he did so, "Teleport."

With that, the Pokémon and its trainer disappeared in a glow of pink energy.

"What a pussy", snorted May as she recalled Blaziken back. It was growing dark, and she had to make it to Petalburg by 11 PM in order to have a chat with Wallace, the previous champion of Hoenn. He had said something about having to talk about urgent business. With another snort, May released Salamence and took off without another thought.

(In a secret mountain base)

The man with a silver cloak appeared in a conference room with his Mew. Gathered around the table were 4 figures, their faces covered in a veil of darkness. When they saw the man, they all got up and bowed before sitting back down.

"Status report, Giovanni."

"Sir, we have already established a blockade around all exits of Cerulean Cave and brought a battalion of psychic Pokémon to ensure that nothing can teleport in or out. The monster inside has an aura that interferes with our equipment, but we are developing technology to counter that. We are currently investigating the locations of the others.", the man replied.

"Archie and Maxie?"

"I have Pokémon hunters searching for the Regitrio, and I have focused most of our efforts on Terra cave, with plenty of Grass and Ice type Pokémon. The beast is not putting up any resistance, but for some reason, we are unable to capture it in its sleeping state. My scientists have hypothesized that we need to wake it up and beat it into submission before it can be captured." Maxie said with a bow.

"Kyogre's resting place has been discovered. Similar Groudon's situation, we cannot capture it as of yet. Submarine teams have located the Temple of the Sea. We have also surrounded Meteor Cave and Wish Cave with the help of my foolish ally, Maxie." Said Archie wish a flourish of his hand.

Maxie and Archie shot each other piercing glares, but diverted their attention to the silvery man when he spoke.

"And you, Cyrus?"

"Spear Pillar's location has been revealed. Team Galactic is setting up base Lakes Verity, Valor, and Acuity, as well as in Stark Mountain. We're still working on tracking down the Creation Trio and Lunar Duo." The blue-haired man stated calmly.

"Excellent."

An evil smile lit up the face of the silver-cloaked man. Dark circles underneath his eyes indicated sleep deprivation, but he could not rest now. Not when he was so close to sweet revenge.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, I'll probably update in a week or so before I really get busy. You've probably guessed that I'll be including Dawn. I'll also be taking suggestions for the Pokémon that each of the characters. The only rules are that they shouldn't be the same as in the show, and it has to be composed of Pokémon from that region. Thanks! I'll make sure to consider your options.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: From now on, I'll be significantly busier with summer work and volunteering. With this in mind, it'll take me a bit longer to update. Anyways, as always, rate, review, and favorite! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Only the characters that I created are mine. **

(Indigo League)

Ash woke up groaning, in a sofa. Around him lay the remains of the celebration party last night. Party streamers, confetti, and a plethora of sleeping Pokémon and people were strewn on the floor and furniture. Grunting slightly, Ash heaved himself up and, taking care not to step on anybody, wiggled his way to the kitchen to get some water. He was absolutely parched. As cool water flowed down his throat, he thought back to yesterday's events.

_ "Go, Charizard!" Ash yelled. The fiery red lizard appeared in a flash of white light and roared, sending a plume of fire into the air. Lance's Dragonite bellowed in response and got in an offensive stance. _

_ "Dragonite! Dragon Claw!"_

_ Dragonite responded and its fist began to glow a deep blue color. With surprising speed, it charged forward. _

_ "Charizard! Dodge and use Flamethrower!"_

_ Charizard swiftly flew upward and breathed scorching flames onto the Dragonite's exposed back. A cloud of smoke rocketed outwards, but when it cleared, the Dragonite showed no signs of taking damage._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_ "Way to go Pikachu!" Ash cried joyously as the electric rat took down Lance's Gyarados. However, it's battle with Aerodactyl before had already weakened it, and it was evident that Pikachu was on the verge of collapsing. Ash checked over his Pokémon. He hadn't used Alakazam or Snorlax, but Charizard, Pidgeot, and Gengar had all fainted. Coupled with Pikachu, who was grievously injured, Ash's chances of defeating Lance were decent. He had yet to take down another Dragonite, and a Dragonair._

_ "Return, Pikachu." Ash called. The Pokémon looked back in confusion, but was reassured by the calm look it was given. It nodded and scampered back to Ash's feet._

_ "Go, Snorlax!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Although he replayed what happened yesterday several times, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something important.

"Ah, that's right. Lance wanted to talk to me." Ash recalled. He picked up his cellphone and dialed the former champion's number.

"Hello?" asked Lance.

"It's Ash. You wanted to talk to me?" replied Ash.

"Oh, yes. Hello Ash. I needed to ask you a favor. One of the responsibilities of being a Pokémon champion is being a leader of the Pokémon Rangers. But because you just became champion and have little experience, the information from them is still being forwarded to me. I'm getting reports on some strange phenomenon occurring in the Cerulean region, so I was going to ask you if you wanted to come along with me and Ethan to investigate. Apparently, an organization is setting up a military blockade around Cerulean cave and is still collecting army grade weapons and technology. Waves of psychic radiation are also being detected in high amounts. We're going to go investigate."

"Of course, Lance. I'll pack up and we can leave tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks, Ash. Come to the Kanto International Airport at 9 AM tomorrow. We'll use a private jet."

Ash hung up. Although his outward appearance was calm, his heart was hammering inside, and his mind was racing. Psychic radiation. Cerulean Cave.

"It can't possibly be-"

"Ash, you're up already?" called his mother as she also lightly stepped on the places that weren't littered by trash or people. Ash looked up in surprise.

"Yeah. I have to leave tomorrow at 9, mom. Urgent business in Cerulean and Lance wants me to come with him to investigate."

Deliah Ketchum pursed her lips a little. She was planning on having him stay a little longer to celebrate.

"No. I can't be so selfish." She thought, "If Lance needs him to go, then he'll go."

"Alright, Ash." She said with a sigh, "You should probably start packing now."

(Sinnoh Region)

Professor Rowan groaned for the thirtieth time today. There was a persistent knocking on his laboratory door due to everyone wanting to get a glimpse at the new Sinnoh Champ. Dawn Berlitz looked at him apologetically before getting up and opening the door. Outside stood a beaming 8 year old girl holding a Piplup plush doll, and a slightly embarrassed looking mother.

"Can you sign this?" the little girl asked, her eyes as large as saucers.

Dawn smiled a little and took out a sharpie, signing her name on the doll's back.

"Off you go now" she said with a little push as the young girl's face split into a grin. Sure, being champion brought her a lot of attention, but Dawn's infinite patience was a virtue. With a little sigh, she closed the door and redirected her attention to the grumpy Professor Rowan.

"Like I was saying, there's been some activity in Gracidea. There've been some reports of Shaymin being seen more often, meaning something is scaring them from the flowers. They wouldn't leave unless it was life-threatening. Touching a gracidea flower is almost essential to their life, and the world needs their ability to purify any toxins in their environment. I'm going to have you check it out, alright?"

Dawn nodded in understanding and left the lab, pulling out a Pokeball as she went.

"Staraptor! Spotlight!" she cried as she threw the capsule. A massive black and white bird appeared and cawed. Without hesitation, Dawn hopped on its back, and the massive avian Pokémon took off.

As soon as she arrived, she could tell something was wrong. She sensed two powerful sources of energy radiating from the field, and one weaker force. Glancing downward, she saw a man in silver flanked by what looked like red and blue dragons. Both their eyes glowed silver. About twenty feet away stood a defiant looking green hedgehog. Dark gasses and noxious fumes began to gather around Shaymin, being absorbed into its skin. The man tensed before barking an order.

"Latios. Latias. Dragon Pulse."

The respective Pokémon began to charge their attacks, while the Shaymin finished absorbing pollutants. A blinding flash of green light surrounded the Shaymin, and expanded outward.

"Seed Flare", thought Dawn as the light engulfed the two dragons and the man below, "Shaymin's ultimate attack."

However, the green light was torn in two as the twin dragons released their attacks. Two rapidly expanding spheres of energy, one colored blue and one colored pink, hit the Shaymin with the force of a train. It flew backward, crying in pain.

"That's enough." Said Dawn loudly as her Staraptor began to descend. However, the man paid her no attention and pulled out an Ultraball. Dawn pulled out another Pokeball and tossed it calmly. A powerful looking Electivire emerged and pounded its fists together.

"You have 3 seconds to drop that Shaymin before my Electivire tears you a new one", said Dawn hotly. She usually was a kind and forgiving woman, but she changed when she saw Pokémon being hurt badly.

"1."

The man calmly looked up, analyzing his opponent. His Pokémon glared defiantly at Dawn, their eyes shining silver.

"2."

Dawn's Electivire got into an offensive stance, ready to rush forward in a moment's notice.

"3. Time's up. Electivire: Volt Tackle."

The burly electric type's body became covered in sparks of electricity as it dashed forward toward the two dragons.

"Draco Meteor." The silver-cloaked man said calmly. With no hesitation, Latias sped toward the Electivire, its body a red and gray blur, before using the explosive attack at point-blank range. The Electivire roared in pain as it was knocked backwards into the air. It collapsed with a thundering crash, and lay still.

"No way", thought Dawn, her eyes wide in shock, "One hit? Electivire took on Cynthia's Garchomp's Outrage without a problem."

Anger building inside of her, she grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, releasing a Roserade. However, the man simply climbed onto the back of the Latios and flew off at speeds Dawn's Staraptor couldn't hope to match.

Growling in frustration, she watched as Latias took off after them. However, she calmed down a little when she saw how grievously injured her Electivire was, and returned him. She'd have to bring him to a Pokémon Center, and then report to Rowan straight away.

**A/N: There's Chapter 3. Anyways, Rate, Review, Favorite, etc. See you guys in a week and a half or so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back ^-^. I was kinda surprised at the reception this story got, but I'm happy that you're enjoying the story so far. I've been kinda busy with stuff over the summer, but now that everything's more or less settled, I can write more often. Thanks for being patient, and as always, enjoy the chapter! **

(Hall of Origin)

Arceus sighed a little before sending out a signal. It was time for the decennial Meeting of the Legendaries, the time for all legendary Pokémon to report the happenings of Earth. While it had eliminated the need for Arceus to manually check on the world every 10 years, it was still a massive pain. It wasn't rare for legendaries to settle their disputes in these meetings and that led to more than one skirmish. His thoughts were interrupted with a loud roar as Rayquaza flew in through one of the windows. At the same time, the creation trio appeared from their respective portals. As the legendaries arrived, Arceus could tell something was wrong. Instead of Kyogre and Groudon bickering with each other, they looked somber. The same was with Cresselia and Darkrai. Deciding that it would be detailed in the report, Arceus looked around and noticed a couple missing Pokémon. Although occasionally one of the legendaries would get caught, it was highly unusual for so many to be gone. As each legendary took its place, Arceus decided it was time to start. He banged one hoof on the floor, resulting in a large echo. Any chattering immediately stopped, and all directed their attention toward the God of Pokémon.

"Where are the missing legendaries", he demanded angrily at Rayquaza. As Lord of the Skies, his job was both to patrol the world in search of trouble and to act as Arceus' eyes when he was not on Earth. The Rayquaza shifted uncomfortably before speaking.

"My Lord," it began, "Strange things are happening on Earth. Humans are starting to track us down and capture us. As you can see, already 5 have already been captured."

Jirachi piped up.

"Forgive me for interrupting my lord, but I also have something to report. The humans are also blockading the homes of other legendaries until they find a way to capture them."

Arceus grit his teeth together. As much as he wanted to punish the humans, he was forbidden to do so. Legendary Pokémon are not to interfere with human affairs unless dragged into them. That was the single rule that he had instated when he created the world.

"And you did nothing?" he asked furiously, turning toward the Swords of Justice. "I created you in order to protect the weak and those in need. Were your own comrades not in need?"

Cobalion cleared its throat a little.

"My Lord, the criminal group in the Unova region had increased its terrorist operations two-fold about a month before the capture of Celebi. Our hands were full trying to free the thousands of Pokémon that were taken from their homes by this group. It was either terrible luck or well planned." It said.

Arceus thought for a second, his eyes boring into the skulls of the other Pokémon.

"Alright," he finally decided, "We'll meet again in a week. This is too important to ignore."

Murmurs of agreement sounded around the room. The legendaries turned to go.

"One more thing." Arceus called. The others looked back in confusion.

"Be careful of being caught. Harsh times are coming." He said.

(Cerulian City)

Ash checked his watch for the fiftieth time as he stood outside of the Pokecenter, tapping his foot. Lance had said to meet him there at 10:00 AM. It was 10:30. Not to mention, this was the hottest time of the year for Kanto. Ash looked down and patted his Pokeballs, which were clipped to his belt. As this was official business, Ash decided to bring his main team, the one that he had decided to use to defeat Lance.

"Ash!", called a voice to his right, and Ash looked over his shoulder to see Lance followed by a cloaked boy. Lance waved over at him, and Ash walked over.

"Hey Lance, how're you doing?" the Kanto champion casually inquired.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I'm sorry for asking you to come here at short notice, but it was absolutely necessary."

"No worries," Ash replied, "I understand completely." He then took a second to look over Lance's shoulder at the cloaked boy, who hadn't said anything at all during this exchange.

Seeing what he was looking at, Lance shook his head.

"I'll introduce him later, but we need to go somewhere private to talk right now. Do you…?"

"Yeah, I rented a hotel room here. Let's go there then?"

"Fine by me."

(Ash's Hotel Room)

Ash, Lance, and the cloaked boy stepped into the largest room of the 5 star hotel. It was practically an apartment, with plenty of wide open space and was well furnished.

As soon as Ash closed the door, the cloaked boy sighed in relief and threw off the cloak. A mass of black hair stood sticking straight up. The boy dug in his backpack a little and fished out a gold and black hat and stuck it firmly on his head.

"Ash," Lance said, "This is the Johto Champion, Ethan. He beat me a little before you did, if I remember correctly."

Ethan stuck out his hand, and Ash grinned before extending his own, giving him a firm handshake.

"I've heard a lot about you, Ethan," said Ash, smiling.

"Right back at ya, Ash." He replied with an impish grin.

"I'm sorry for keeping Ethan's identity a secret, Ash. It's almost guaranteed that we'd get unwanted attention if the former champion and 2 current champions were to go walking around." Said Lance apologetically.

Ash simply nodded once. The paparazzi were getting to him already, and he had only been champion for a week.

"Anyways, back to business. I've already told you why we're here, but I'd better lay the details on you." Lance continued, "Team Rocket is setting up barricades around Cerulean Cave for some reason. They're bringing in loads of military grade equipment, powerful Pokémon, and in general disturbance to the area. This group is believed to be behind the Pokémon black market, but they're able to cover up their tracks well. We haven't been able to pin the blame on them yet, but this may be our chance."

The doorbell rang. Lance glanced over in confusion.

"Did any of you happen to order room service?"

Both Ash and Ethan shook their heads, which deepened Lance's scowl. He stepped up and answered the door. A young, pink-haired maid with a bill stood outside.

"Hello, we brought dinner?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but we didn't order anything," Lance said decisively.

"It's on the house, sir." Was the reply.

A slender blue-haired waiter stood off to the side, holding a large tray with several delectable dishes.

Lance stepped aside and allowed the two of them in. Instead of placing the food on the table, however, the pair simply stood there, looking around.

"Uh, aren't you going to serve us?" asked Ethan nervously, his fingers reaching toward his belt where his Pokémon were.

With lightning fast reflexes, both the maid and waiter pulled out Pokeballs and threw them. A large Koffing appeared, releasing a puff of smoke. Ash and Ethan coughed and covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared, however, Lance was trapped in the holds of a massive Arbok.

"Listen up kid," the maid said, smirking, "or the man dies."

(Unova Region)

A small team of scientists worked at an abandoned lab, computer keys clacking. In the center of the room stood a tube of glowing yellow liquid. Suspended in the amber liquid was a fossil of a bug. Its large body was mounted on two strong hind legs, which implied that this Pokémon had walked on two feet when it was still alive. Its large forearms were the answer to how it hunted its prey, often out speeding them and knocking them out with a powerful blow to the head.

"Fuse it," ordered the man who was obviously in charge of this operation. He had a red eyepiece and a large black cloak. He was also holding onto a staff that ended in a strangely shaped logo that glowed with blue magical power.

"Commencing Unubtanium-Exoskeletal Amalgamation", said the computer with a cool voice as the liquid drained out of the tube. The tube then was retracted upward, leaving the fossil standing on its own. Soaking in the liquid made the exoskeleton strong and able to hold its own weight. Robotic limbs lowered in with purple metal, and began to fuse it with the exoskeleton of the now-extinct bug. Flashes of light lit up the dark room as the scientists watched in awe. When the light subsided, a purple coated bug stood in the center.

"Wake it up." The man called.

"Commencing Electro-Magnetic Resuscitation." Replied the computer. A large magnet was lowered around the cyborg, and began to spin. It started slowly at first, but as it spun faster, sparks of electricity were evident. All of a sudden, the bug was subject to a ten thousand volt shock. The red eyes of the hybrid glowed as the reawakened monster adjusted to its surroundings. Then, just as quickly as it woke up, the bug collapsed. The scientists rushed forward, cursing. The man in the back tapped his eyepiece a little. An image of a silver cloaked man appeared as he talked.

"Ghestis, how go the experiments?", he inquired calmly.

"It failed again, sir, but it was able to stay conscious for a minute. We're making much progress, and we should be able to keep one awake for a week in about three months." Ghestis replied.

"3 months is excellent. It should be enough time to open Spear Pillar and gather enough legendaries to challenge Arceus himself."

"Indeed, sir."

"One more thing, Ghestis. Take extra caution not to get caught. Giovanni tells me that he has caught word of Lance and the blasted champions of Kanto and Johto snooping around Cerulean Cave. We mustn't get the Elite Four and Champions involved no matter what."

"I know, sir. After what Team Plasma did to Hilbert, I have reason to believe that he will not get involved at all. The rest of the Unova Elite Four will follow his lead."

"Still, you can never be too cautious." Replied the silver cloaked man.

"I'm aware sir. We've come too far to be stopped by some government scum now."

**A/N: There's chapter 4! Anyways, as always, rate, review, favorite, or give me suggestions, I'd love to hear them. See you guys in a week or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back with Chapter 5. Something I'd like to bring up is the lack of feedback. At the moment, I'm just writing what I want, but I'd like to be able to cater to your needs. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but PM me or leave a review telling me what you'd like to see and I'll make sure to add it in if I think it's a good idea. As always, enjoy the chapter.**

Ash mentally slapped himself has he watched Lance, helpless in the Arbok's grip.

"_How could we be so careless?"_ he thought. Similarly, to his right, Ethan was clenching his fists, making his knuckles white.

The maid took off her dress, revealing a black uniform with a large red R on the front. The waiter in the back took off his suit to reveal a similar uniform.

"We're taking you to see our boss, Giovanni. You're probably going to get dumped in some dungeon until we've achieved what we want here," the girl sneered.

"Now now, Jesse, we shouldn't be scaring our hostages, now should we?" the blue-haired man said calmly.

"I know, James, but I just _love_ it when I can see fear in their eyes," she replied with an insane grin. She refocused her attention on the Pokeballs at the belts of the two champions. "I'm going to have you two put your Pokeballs down, slowly."

Ethan took off his belt and slowly bent over, putting it on the ground. While all six Pokeballs were still on the leash, one of them looked like it had been unclipped. Ash smiled internally.

_ "The nerve of this guy," _he thought.

"You, put your Pokeballs on the ground too." Jesse barked. To emphasize her point, her Arbok squeezed on Lance a little harder, who in turn elicited a groan.

Ash put his hand at his belt buckle and suddenly pulled off a random Pokeball and threw it. At the same time, Ethan kicked the Pokeball that he had unclipped forward. A white flash of light blinded the two Rocket Grunts, revealing a Scizor, which sped forward and smashed the Arbok with a Bullet Punch. The Arbok hissed in pain and released Lance, who was able to stagger forward. The Arbok tried to lunge forward, but found its way blocked by a menacing-looking Alakazam.

Jesse gasped in shock, her mouth wide open. However, James didn't miss a beat.

"Koffing, Smokescreen."

The purple Pokémon let loose a large cloud of smoke, effectively blinding everyone. When the smoke cleared, the Rocket Duo had disappeared. Ethan looked at Ash before nodding, pulling his belt back on, and running out the door.

Ash kneeled over and put one of Lance's arms over his shoulder to help him stand up. Lance groaned in pain and clutched his chest. Ash merely put his hand on his chest and pushed little, hearing Lance suck in a breath deeply.

Ash muttered "Broken ribs" and helped walk him out of the room to Nurse Joy.

"Get off me, I'm fine," muttered Lance, but Ash merely rolled his eyes and called for the pink-haired nurse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ethan came back about 20 minutes later, panting.

"No dice" he said, and Ash cursed under his breath. Lance was in the emergency room, being operated upon by Nurse Joy and her pink friends.

"The strange thing was that they didn't run toward Cerulean Cave," Ethan mentioned. "I just managed to get a glimpse of them running down Route 4. "

"But why wouldn't they run back to base?" Ash inquired.

"No clue."

Nurse Joy stepped out of the operating room and walked toward the main room. Ash and Ethan eagerly stood up, looking at her expectantly.

"I patched up his ribs; they should mend in about a week or two. But he won't be able to run for at least a month."

Hiding the disappointment in his eyes, Ash muttered thanks and started walking out the door. Ethan hurried after him.

"What are you thinking? I can practically hear the gears clanking in your head." Ethan asked him.

Ash turned to him with a smirk.

"I'm thinking we should bust some Rocket ass."

Ethan merely grinned in return.

(Cerulean Cave)

Rocket Grunt Juliet was having the worst day of her life. First, she was assigned to some crappy operation at a cave full of annoying bats and homicidal rocks. She was also the only girl in her unit, causing her to be hit on by multiple men. Finally, she was supplied with a generic Zubat and Rattata. Not to mention the number of times she'd fallen over in the darkness or broken a nail.

She sighed, looking at the entrance of the cave. It was so bright and sunny outside, but she was stuck inside, surveying the operation and checking the equipment. She didn't even know why they had to bring in EMP Bombs, various psychic Pokémon, and even heavily armored vehicles. All to check out some stupid cave? She didn't buy it.

A loud explosion shook her from her thoughts, and she glanced at the entrance to see one of the grunts flying toward her. She ducked quickly, and he landed in an undignified heap next to the cave wall.

"Hey, who goes there", she called, pulling out her useless Rattata. A couple of her colleagues rushed forward, Pokémon already out. All of them were thrown back as another colossal explosion rocked the entire cave.

Juliet covered her eyes as dust and smoke rushed deeper into the cave. She could faintly see the silhouette of two trainers calmly walking in.

_"Only two trainers..?" _she thought before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her heard and blacked out.

Ash surveyed the destruction their Pokémon had caused. Ethan's Tyranitar was busy flattening a line of military grade armored vehicles. His Charizard was melting anything that he set his eyes on. At the back of the cave was a sloped decline, signaling a lower floor. Psychic energy was stronger here, and it was coming out in waves. Ash called back Charizard, who looked a little disappointed that he couldn't play more. Ethan looked back in confusion. Noticing the slope, he nodded and recalled Tyranitar. They both walked down together, ready to tear apart anything in their way.

(Rocket Headquaters)

Giovanni was mad before he heard about what had happened at Cerulean Cave. His henchmen had discovered the resting places of the three legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. As soon as he heard, he dispatched a battalion of battle ships to those islands. However, they had failed to mention the large electromagnetic disturbance caused by the blasted lighting bird. Now he had three aircraft carriers and other assorted ships stranded in the middle of the ocean. When he heard about Cerulean Cave, the rage that was building inside was let loose. He cursed loudly and fired a quarter of his tacticians before calming down a little. His master would not be pleased at all. But, he reminded himself, his secret weapon was there. Giovanni pulled out a cigar and casually lit it. Everything would be fine. _It _would take care of everything.

**A/N:****Well, there's Chapter 5. Anyways, I think that I'll start updating every Sunday, so look forward to the next chapter in a week. See you guys next Sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Anyways, I'd like to know how you're all enjoying the story so far. If it's to your liking, I'll continue typing as I am. If there's something you object to, a massive plot hole that you've discovered, etc., please point it out. As always, enjoy Chapter 6. **

(Cerulean Cave)

A drop of water fell from the cave ceiling, landing on Ash's face. He cursed a little and wiped it off with his sleeve. He and Ethan had been crawling around in this wretched cave for the better part of an hour, and they had yet to make any sort of progress. The cave was a winding mess of dead ends, traps, Rocket Grunts, and annoying wild Pokémon.

"God damn it. This cave has more splash than a Magikarp.", Ethan said jokingly as he wiped a couple of drops from his forehead.

Ash merely rolled his eyes. Ethan's bad puns were annoying at first, but he had eventually gotten used to them. They still didn't cease to exasperate him, however. Not to mention the radiation waves of psychic energy were giving him a terrible headache.

"It's so damn dark in here." Ash said, squinting his eyes to try to see something. Pulling out a Pokeball, he released Charizard. Its tail provided enough light to see about 10 feet around them.

"Yeah, it's super Darkrai. Geddit? Dark, right? Darkrai?" he said, nudging Ash.

Ash shut him up with a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ethan yelped, holding his injured arm.

"I think I heard something." Ash whispered back furiously, "Shut up."

They both paused in the darkness, almost completely silent. In the distance, a loud roar could be heard. The pebbles at their feet trembled a little, and the whole cave seemed to be at a standstill. Suddenly, another roar tore through the silence. Ash looked at Ethan, who nodded, and they both too off in the direction of the noise. They ended up in a large cavern, with the sky clearly visible about a thousand feet above them. Directly across the enormous grotto was another room. The psychic energy was clearly emanating from that area. Whatever it is, it was strong. Ash recalled Charizard, as there was no need for a source of light anymore.

They were about half way across when a large shadow blocked the sunlight. Ash and Ethan looked up in confusion. They saw a bird-like creature, larger than any Pokémon they had encountered before diving downward, jaws wide open.

"Scatter!" Ash yelled as he dove to the left. Likewise, Ethan dove to the right, gasping in pain as his hands scraped across the rocky surface of the floor. The impact of the creature shook the ground and a wall of dust spread out from all sides. When the dust subsided, and Ash and Ethan were left coughing, an Aerodactyl stood in between them, looking about as playful as Giovanni himself. With an ear shattering roar, it lunged toward Ethan, who jumped out of the way and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Go, Scizor!" he cried, tossing the ball. A white flash of light signified the presence of the Steel-Bug Pokémon, who instantly got into a battle stance.

"Agility, then Bullet Punch!" he called.

The red bug nodded once before dashing up the cavern off the wall. With the grace of a gymnast, it jumped off the wall and smashed into the Aerodactyl's head with its large claws. The Aerodactyl roared in pain and shook its whole body, desperate to get the steel Pokémon off before it punched any more holes in its body. It smashed its body against the cave wall, pinning the Scizor. Scizor grunted in pain as its exoskeleton dented underneath the pressure.

"We can't let you guys have all the fun, can we?" Ash said, smirking, as he reached for a Pokeball.

"Go, Pikachu!"

The characteristic flashes of electricity signaled the appearance of his partner. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking with pure electrical power as it glared at the Aerodactyl.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu's whole body became covered in sparks as it barreled toward the monstrous rock Pokémon. It pushed itself off the wall and summoned a circle of glowing rocks. The Aerodactyl then launched the devastating Stone Edge on Pikachu. The electric mouse showed off its agility by jumping on each of the rocks in order to gain height before smashing into the head of the ancient Pokémon.

"Thunder!" Ash ordered. The clouds above began to darken and massive bolts of lightning shot down and repeatedly struck the Aerodactyl. Combined with the assault of Bullet Punches from the Scizor, the super effective combination proved too much for the gargantuan monster to handle. It collapsed, shaking the earth when it hit the ground.

Ethan walked over to his Scizor, who was on all fours in pain. He took one look at its damaged side and recalled it.

"You did a good job, buddy. Take a long rest." He whispered.

Ash dusted himself off as Pikachu scampered onto his shoulder.

"Good job as usual." Was all he said.

He took a look at Ethan and they both entered the room ahead. It was a small room that was glowing with fuchsia energy. A man stood off to the side, watching several psychic type Pokémon attacking a cat-like creature. Mewtwo. Mewtwo's jaw was clenched and his forehead sweating in an attempt not to scream in pain.

"You will serve our master." Said the man.

"I... will… not serve!" Mewtwo grunted out, still trying to endure the pain that he was experiencing.

Grunting in frustration, the man pulled out an Ultraball and threw it at the clone, but Mewtwo simply burst out of it again.

"More pain." He said to his psychic types. The Pokémon strengthened their assault on Mewtwo, and this time, it wasn't able to keep in its screams.

"Enough." Ash said, stepping out of the shadows. Ethan followed his lead, Pokeball in hand already.

"And who may you two boys be?" the man turned around with a smirk. He had turquoise hair that was capped by a black hat. His boots and gloves were gray with one red stripe. Around his waist was a belt, and he was clad in a Team Rocket shirt with a popped collar. Ethan paled like he had seen a ghost. He started trembling, his knees going weak and his hands shaking.

"What's going on, Ethan?" Ash bent over and tried to get him to stand.

"H-h-e... He…" Ethan stuttered, his pupils dilated

"Who is HE" urged Ash, shaking him a little.

"H-h-e's the one who killed my parents." Ethan forced out. "Proton."

At this, the turquoise-haired man smiled evilly. "You'll have to be more specific as to who your parents are. I've killed many people in my day."

In the background, Mewtwo roared in pain again. Guilt worming into Ash's heart, he looked at Ethan.

"I'll take Proton, you free Mewtwo." Ash said. He knew that it would be difficult for Ethan to battle someone who he feared. However, Ethan stopped him when Ash turned to face Proton.

"I'll battle Proton. It's about time I get revenge for my parents." He said. Ash saw the steel and fire in his eyes and nodded once, before heading over to the psychic Pokémon in the back of the room.

"Indeed, _Ethan_, avenge your parents. Come at me with everything you've got!" Proton's laughter echoed in the room, and not for the first time, Ethan could see the insanity in his eyes.

**A/N: See you guys next Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's going on, guys. Back with Chapter 7, and this took a long time for me to write. It's pretty difficult to write about battles because you have to sound kind of repetitive with the names and such. Hopefully it was alright. As always, enjoy the chapter!**

Ethan pulled out a Pokeball, his eyes full of anger.

"Tyranitar, let's go!" he cried, throwing it. The green rocky lizard appeared and roared loudly. It glared at Proton menacingly, waiting for a move.

"Weezing." Proton said calmly. He looked almost amusedly at the young boy ahead of him. The poison type appeared in a cloud of acrid mist.

"Tyranitar, Crunch!"

Tyranitar rushed forward, its jaws opening. It grasped onto the purple Pokémon with its forearms and bit on it viciously. Teeth as sharp as spears dug into the Weezing and it cried in pain. When the Tyranitar let go, caustic blood dripped to the ground, burning holes in the dirt.

"Weezing, use Sludge Bomb."

The Weezing opened its mouths wider and a large glob of purple shot towards the Rock Pokémon. It hit Tyranitar straight in the chest and released a cloud of sulfuric steam. Tyranitar franticly rolled around scratching at its body in an attempt to get the sludge off. When hit finally did, the true extent of the damage was shown. Chemical burns covered its torso and hands. It winced slightly as it got up, but looked able to fight nonetheless.

"How pitiful." Laughed Proton. "A pseudo legendary that can't even take down a Weezing. Looks like you followed your parents' footsteps in becoming a _pathetic_ trainer."

At this, Ethan's Tyranitar's eyes pulsed blue in anger. Ethan noticed as well and smirked.

"Oh, you should not have said that. Tyranitar? Superpower."

The Tyranitar put its arms close together and concentrated. A faintly glowing blue outline appeared around the green behemoth before it suddenly launched itself forward at the Weezing, grabbing it. With a monstrous roar, it threw the Weezing into the ground, burying it deep in layers of solid rock.

Proton's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his second Pokeball.

"Crobat. Mean Look."

Crobat's eyes glowed a deep purple, and a layer of energy ensnared Tyranitar. Tyranitar's Pokeball clicked off, and Ethan was unable to recall it.

"Toxic."

The already damaged rock Pokémon roared in pain as Crobat landed on its shoulder and injected a healthy dose of venom into its veins.

"Tyranitar! Let's end this! Stone Edge!"

However, the four-winged bat deftly dodged the sharp rocks without even a command. Tyranitar growled in frustration and launched another volley, but again, the bat dodged. Eventually, the toxin in its veins made aiming impossible. Tyranitar sank to all fours, panting heavily as the toxin spread its way through its bloodstream.

Ethan's eyes shone with anger and he clenched his fists angrily. He pulled out another Pokeball and threw it.

"Typhlosion, let's go." He said, jaw clenched.

Typhlosion emerged and stretched before its eyes focused on the trainer that it was battling. It stood still for several seconds before its body started shaking and its mane's flames grew twice its length in anger.

"Atta boy."

Proton's eyes grew wide at the size of the fire badger.

"C-crobat. Toxic."

The bat screeched in response and dove toward the volcano Pokémon. However, the Typhlosion merely knocked it out of the air and stepped on it.

"Flamethrower." Ethan said. In a blazing inferno, the Crobat flapped its wings, desperate to get out. However, the weight of the Typhlosion proved too much for the Crobat to break, and it fainted a second later. As soon as his opponent's Pokémon fainted, Tyranitar's Pokeball started to work again, and Ethan recalled it immediately, hoping that the healing ability of the Pokeball was enough to combat the poison in Tyranitar until he could bring it to Nurse Joy.

Proton backed up, his hands against the wall behind him.

"W-wait n-now. I killed your parents for you own good!" he said nervously, "You wouldn't have become champion without me."

Ethan took a step forward and he flinched.

"Wait! I'll give you anything you want. Just let me live." Proton cried.

"I want my parents back, you bitch. But since you can't give me that, I'll take the next best thing. Typhlosion, toast him."

Typhlosion opened its maw and spewed forth an inferno. The flames surrounded Proton, and within a minute, turned him to ashes.

Ethan turned around to look at Ash, who was busy polishing off the psychic types. He had sent out Snorlax, who was casually grabbing each one, smashing it into a wall, and tossing it into a pile. Mewtwo lay unmoving on the ground behind Alakazam, who was guarding it from any attacks.

Ethan looked at the pile of ashes that was once Proton, then stepped in to help Ash finish off the last of the psychic types. When the final one was knocked out, Ash stooped over to help Mewtwo, and Ethan stood behind them.

Mewtwo groaned and opened its eyes. The worried figure of Ash slowly came into focus. Ash dug in his backpack and pulled out a Super Potion, which he preceded to spray onto the clone. Although still sore, Mewtwo was at least able to stand by itself.

"Reckless human, what were you thinking. That much psychic energy in one room could have driven you insane."

"Is that how you treat your saviors, Mewtwo?", Ethan asked.

"Let it be. It's been through enough." Ash said warily. That amount of psychic energy had given him a head splitting migraine and he didn't want to deal with anything. All he wanted to do was lie down and relax.

"I'm sorry", said Mewtwo, "I didn't mean to come off as rude."

Ethan bent over and helped Ash, who was swaying, get up.

"Let's get outta here. My Pokémon could use a healing." Ethan said.

"Yeah. Mine too."

The two of them turned toward the doorway, limping. Mewtwo watched them with intelligent eyes, confused.

"Wait, I need to pay you back somehow." It called after them.

"You owe us later." Said Ash, waving his hand in goodbye. The pair of them disappeared into the gloom of Cerulean Cave.

(Rocket HQ)

"WHAT?" Giovanni roared at his secretary, who was currently flinching.

"S-s-sir, our stronghold at Cerulean Cave has fallen." The poor secretary said, stuttering.

"What are our losses?" Giovanni said menacingly. He couldn't believe that his genetically modified Aerodactyl had failed him.

"Around twenty million dollars, sir."

Giovanni's hands shook with fury, and veins in his head started throbbing. Two mere boys defeating his mountain stronghold in Cerulean Cave, an endeavor that took much time and resources to complete.

"Move all remaining resources to Mount Moon. It is imperative that we get as many fossils as possible. Leave all of the machinery and any stragglers behind. Keep an eye out for those blasted Champions. In fact, bring me Jesse and James again. I need to ensure that those two boys are dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week, I was incredibly busy to the point that I didn't get home until 4 each day, loaded with 3 hours of homework. To make up for that, I tried to type a little more. School's about to start and I have 4 AP's under my belt. I'll probably start updating longer, more thought out chapters but at a less frequent rate. Anyways, here's Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Hilbert stood on a balcony of the Pokémon League overlooking Victory Road at the middle of the night. . He casually leaned on the guard rail, deep in thought. A cold wind bit at his skin, turning his cheeks red.

_"The moon is bright tonight. Almost a slap in the face to what happened 8 years earlier."_, he mused.

In the distance, a speck of light appeared. Hilbert strained his eyes to see what could possibly be coming at this hour. A flash of brown indicated to him that it was a Pokémon Ranger, probably coming back to report his discoveries. Several towns have been complaining to him of various loud screeches at night near Twist Mountain. There were also irregular flashes of light and the whirring of machinery. While the local authorities had already assured them it was just Pokémon, Hilbert had decided to send a Pokémon Ranger to investigate anyways. As the reporter drew closer, Hilbert saw a black shape flying from the corner of his eye straight toward the reporting Ranger. Its triple heads took aim at the man and his Unfeazant, and three glowing balls of energy appeared. Hilbert fumbled at his belt, desperate to grab a Pokémon. He cursed loudly as he realized that he had left them on his nightstand, about 30 feet away. It would take too long for him to get them.

"HEY!", he yelled, waving his arms, "WATCH OUT!"

The Pokémon Ranger looked confusedly for the voice, but when his eyes lay on Hilbert, he gave a sigh of relief. However, his eyes showed that there was terrible news to come.

"Champion, I have so much to report! The flashes, Pokémon sounds, everything makes sense now!" he called, "It's-"

A ring of smoke erupted from each of the Hydreigon's heads as it launched three simultaneous Hyper Beams at the Ranger. The ray of energy struck the man and there was a violent burst of energy. A fiery ball of energy rocketed outward, illuminating the dark night.

Caitlin burst out of her room with a cloak that was hastily thrown over her pajamas. She ran down the hallway and burst into Hilbert's room.

"Champion! What's going on?" she said, running over to the balcony next to him. She covered her mouth in horror when she saw a fine mist of blood in the air, visible because of the moon's light. The Hydreigon took one look at its handiwork and disappeared into the darkness.

"Caitlin. Go to Twist Mountain as soon as possible. I want that area thoroughly investigated.", Hilbert said calmly. His eyes, however, were dancing in fury.

"Hilbert, it's them, isn't it? Team Plas-"

"SILENCE!" He yelled, "**Never** say that name again."

Caitlin took one look at him and nodded. She ran back to her room and got dressed. However, Hilbert clutched the balcony with white knuckles. Memories were rushing back, memories of a young woman screaming, of a house burning, of people running around in panic. Hilbert swayed a little, and had a flashback.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Hey! Wait up!", cried a brown haired girl as she ran to catch up with a boy. Panting, she stopped by the patiently waiting boy. _

_"Hi!", she said, breathless, "I'm Hilda. Your neighbor. I just saw you guys moving in, so I wanted to welcome you to Nuvema Town."_

_"Wow, thanks", the boy said, "I'm Hilbert. Say, you wanna show me around town?"_

_"Sure thing" she said with a smile, and she ran off, leaving the boy to follow._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hilbert stood at the top of a scrap heap, the remains of a once thriving Team Plasma base. His Pokémon were busy destroying the remains of the stronghold. _

_"Hilbert!"_

_The young man turned around and saw his childhood friend storming toward him, her Pokémon battling a couple of Plasma Grunts. _

_"If you quit your dramatic posing and help me finish of these grunts, that'd be appreciated.", she said sarcastically. _

_"Sorry." He said sheepishly, releasing his Serperior. It slithered over to the grunts and launched a volley of razor sharp leaves at them, incapacitating them. _

_Hilda nodded in approval and returned her Pokémon. _

_"Let's go to Nuvema. We could use a visit back to our parents, and our Pokémon need healing. It's the closest city, but we'll have to go through a forest." She said, clipping her Pokeballs to her belt._

_"Yeah."_

_As they approached their hometown, it was evident that something was wrong. Even though it was the middle of the night, the whole city glowed in ethereal yellow light. Hilda shot a confused glance at her partner before they stepped out of the forest they had been trekking through. Citizens of the city were running around frantically. Some were crying, while others were pointing frantically at two houses that were ablaze. Hilda quickly pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. _

_"Go, Samurott!"_

_The blue sea lion appeared in a flash of navy light and promptly opened its mouth, launching a powerful stream of water onto the burning buildings._

_Hilbert approached a woman who was crying._

_"What's going on?"_

_"I-I-I'm so sorry!" she cried, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves, "A man told me that he was looking for you and Hilda, so I pointed him to where you lived. It's my fault the house turned out like this!"_

_"Where's my mom?" He asked desperately._

_"I'm not sure…"_

_Hilbert ran around, looking at people's faces, hoping to see his mother's. In the distance, he saw Professor Juniper corralling the children while her Oshawott spewed water onto the houses._

_"Professor!" Hilbert cried over the tumult, "Have you seen my mother?"_

_ "Hilbert,", the Pokémon Professor said with a sad look, "She's dea-"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hilbert suddenly came back to reality. He was on the ground presumably because he had fallen. He looked up to see Shauntal and her Cofagrigus standing over him.

"What are you doing," he said,groaning.

"Cofagrigus has been eating your dreams. It brought you back to reality."

He stood up, swaying a little. His hands were clammy, and his face was pale.

"Champion, you really should get some rest. Try to get some sleep, it's already 7 in the morning." Shauntal said persistently.

Hilbert nodded. He'd have to wait for Caitlin's status report before he could do some actual work in Twist Mountain, so he'd rest until then.

(Cerulean City)

"That was possibly the stupidest idea that you two could have come up with. Attacking a Rocket Base single-handedly with no support. If I weren't bedridden, I'd slap you both." Groaned Lance.

Ash and Ethan were sitting on chairs next to Lance. Nurse Joy was already working on healing their Pokémon, and they had decided to tell Lance what happened.

"Anyways, Ethan killed Proton and I saved Mewtwo. Team Rocket's moved all of its remaining resources westward, probably to Mount Moon. We're going to head there next." Ash concluded.

"No you're not. It's far too dangerous for two kids to attack that stronghold. Rocket's been building that place since you two were born."

Ethan grinned impishly.

"It's not like you can stop us, can you?" he said, getting up with a twinkle in his eye. Ash followed suit.

"Sit down, you two." Said Lance, frantically.

"We'll make sure to bring you flowers", said Ethan amusedly as he and Ash walked out the door. When they left the room however, Ethan had a serious demeanor.

"Are we really going to Mount Moon?", he said.

"It's our only lead. We have to find out what the Kanto sect of Team Rocket is doing, and we're the only ones capable of doing so."

"You heard Lance, though. It's heavily fortified. Maybe we should bring some back up, just in case." Ethan told him.

"Maybe we could ask an Elite Four to come." Ash mentioned.

Ethan simply nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

(In a secret mountain base)

The silver-cloaked man paced back and forth when he heard what Giovanni said. Two mere boys, albeit Champions, and single-handedly defeated the Rocket base in Cerulean Cave.

"Do you know the magnitude of what has happened?" the silvery man asked forcefully, "It means that we lost the potential to capture the strongest Psychic type known to mankind, and that our enemy has gained a powerful ally."

He slammed his fist onto the table, rattling pens and disorganizing papers. Giovanni flinched under his powerful gaze.

"Looks like you're in need for some punishment. Celebi!"

A green flash of light signaled the coming of the legendary pixie. Its eyes, instead of blue, were silvery and had a blank look to them.

"Psychic."

**A/N: This chapter explored Hilbert's background a little. Or maybe a lot. Anyways, school's coming up so I'm probably going to be updating less often. Perhaps once or twice a month. See you then!**


End file.
